A God needs A Goddess
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: AU It is the year 2007 and Claire Redfield was expecting it to be like any other night, finish off some paper work and then go home to her apartment and eat some cold Chinese food, it didn't quite turn out like that and now she's a hostage of her greatest enemy...at least, she think's she's a hostage.
1. Chapter 1

A God needs A Goddess.

Chapter One.

Claire yawned loudly and clapped her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. She was absolutely exhausted, she had taken charge of TerraSave's latest clean up operation and that meant it was up to her to write the reports, thankfully she was almost done but her eyes felt like they were being dragged down by lead weights.

She needed some coffee, bad.

Claire got up from her desk and walked to the break room which was only a few doors down from her office and began to make herself a cup. As she made it she realised that Alan and Fred, the two security guards who monitored the vault in the sub-basement would probably want a cup as well so she decided to make them some as well.

The only way to get to the sub-basement was using the main elevator and even then a special key was needed and only the most senior of TerraSave employees had one, for good reason as the vault contained sensitive material such as samples of virus's which were held with the intent of making a vaccine.

At the moment the vault was full to busting with material from the latest clean up in Russia and Claire couldn't wait for the BSAA to come and take most of it away.

Thinking of the BSAA got her thinking about Chris, she missed her older brother. Ever since Jill had died killing Wesker he been all about the job, the last time she had seen him was about six months ago when they met up for a cup of coffee. She wasn't even sure where Chris even was right now.

Claire sighed and shook her head before sliding her access key in and hitting the lit up button, as the elevator descend Claire couldn't help but get an odd feeling, something felt wrong and she wasn't sure why.

She shook her head again, it was probably nothing.

The doors slid open and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out when she saw the scene of carnage in the room.

Alan was bent over the desk, a large bloody hole punched through his back. Fred was laying on the floor with his neck twisted and the vault door was wide open.

Claire took a shaky breath and placed the coffee tray down before she dropped it and the smashing of the mugs would draw something's attention, she needed to get back to her office and grab her gun.

 _"And by the time you do that the people who did this could already be gone!"_ Her mind hissed at her. _"Come on, just take a peek around the vault door and see who it is, that way at least you can describe who did it later."_

Claire knew that it was dangerous but she knew that she had to at least try, she held her breath and crept towards the door and she was suddenly reminded of creeping through the dark hallways of the police station back in Raccoon.

 _"Now isn't the time for a PTSD flashback Redfield, hurry up and get this done with and go!"_ Claire nodded and approached the door, peeking her head around the side. Her eyes widening at what she saw.

There were three people inside the room, the first she couldn't tell the gender of due to the heavy black cloak and bird mask they were wearing, it was an unusual get up to say the least.

The second figure in the room made her more disbelieving than anything, Neil Fisher was standing in the room with a nervous expression on his face. Neil had an access key for the vault level, he couldn't have let the others in the room and just watched as they killed Alan and Fred, he just couldn't!

But it was the third figure in the room that made her breath catch in her throat and made her want to scream and run for the hills, Albert Wesker, the devil himself back from the dead with his black shades covering his hellish eyes as he grinned down at a vial filled with a blue liquid.

It was time to go.

Claire took a few steps back but then, as if the universe was laughing at her, the bird person just happened to look up. Straight at her.

For a moment there was nothing but silence.

And then the bird person rushed forward, leaped over Claire and landed behind her, twisted Claire's arm behind her back and forced her to her knees.

"Claire!" Neil said in shook as he stared at his co-worker. "It's...Claire, I swear that this isn't what it looks like!" He said, almost pleaded with her.

"Dear Heart!" Wesker said with a dark smirk as he placed the vial in a sliver case and then took a step towards Claire. "Well, isn't this just the loveliest surprise, I wasn't even aware that you worked for this branch of TerraSave." His tone made it clear to her that he was more than aware that she worked for this branch.

"Bite me Wesker! And tell your freak to let me go!" Claire shouted as she tried to struggle free from the bird person's grasp but they were too strong for her.

Wesker tutted and shook his head. "I see that your brother continues to be a terrible influence on you and, honestly Dear Heart, is that the way you talk about your old friends?"

"What are you talking about!?" Claire shouted as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Wesker smiled a smile that chilled Claire's blood before he reached out and took the mask off of the bird person, Claire had to twist her to look at the person's face but eventually she was able to...And how she wished that she hadn't.

Her skin was much paler and her once brown hair was now almost platinum blond and her blue eyes were now almost silver but there was no denying who it was no matter how much she wished that she could.

"Jill..." She whispered in disbelief as she stared up at her friend who stared back down in with no indication that she realised who Claire was.

While Claire was distracted looking up at Jill she didn't notice Wesker kneeling down next to her and sliding and a syringe into her neck until it was too late. As Wesker pressed down on the plunger and the syringe emptied into her veins and everything started to go black she could only hear one thing.

"Sleep well Dear Heart, I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

End of Chapter One

 **(Please review, favourite and follow. Constructive criticism is always welcome.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A God needs A Goddess.

Chapter Two.

When Claire awakened her head felt like it had swollen up, her eyes blinked open and she found herself in a large bedroom and she was laying on a queen-sized bed with red silk sheets. It suddenly all came back to her, what had happened to her when she was in the vault.

Wesker. He had kidnapped her. Claire groaned and held her head as the pain suddenly seemed to get worse

Next to the bed was a small table and on it was a glass of water and two small white tablets that looked like they were aspirin, she reached out and picked them up and was about to pop them in her mouth when she stopped.

She was only assuming they were aspirin, if Wesker put them here then they could be anything, they could make her grow wings for all she knew! With a sigh she placed the tablets back on the table, the pain in her was killing her but she knew that she couldn't take the risk.

"They are just aspirin." Claire's head whipped around and she saw Jill standing in the corner of the room, a sheepish smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hi?" Claire repeated in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! We thought you were dead for a year and it turns out not only are you not dead your also working for Wesker and all you have to say is hi! Are you completely insane!" Claire shouted and in a moment of rage snatched up the glass of water and threw it at Jill's head.

Jill ducked out of the way of the glass, which shattered against the wall, and stared at Claire with disbelieving and hurt eyes. "Claire...it's not what you think, I am not working for Wesker by choice. I am only allowed to speak with you because he allows it."

Claire got up from the bed and crossed her arms while watching Jill closely for any suspicious movements. "What do you mean?" She decided to give Jill the benefit of the doubt, she had been a good friend.

Jill glanced up into the corner of the room and Claire followed her line of sight and sighed in disbelief when saw the camera in the corner of the room. "He's watching us?"

"If not him then one of his little minions, I have to be careful of what I say or I am going to pay for it later. Just...believe me when I say I would rather die than work for Wesker but right now, I am not in full control of my body." Jill trailed off and Claire could understand why, it had nearly been a year since Jill and Wesker had fallen. God knows what he had been subjecting her too in that time.

Claire walked over to the bedside table and picked up the aspirin. "So, promise me that these are just aspirin?" She said with what she hoped was a comforting smile. At Jill's nod she popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them dry, she then sat down on the end of the bed. "Can you tell me where we are?"

"Somewhere in Italy, I can't be more specific. Wesker never tells me anything other than the country." Jill suddenly smiled. "It's so damn good to see you Claire."

Claire stood up and smiled before walking over to pull Jill into a hug. "I've missed you so much Jilly Bean, we al have." She rested her head on Jill's shoulder but then she winced when Jill held her tightly and put a bit of pressure on her bruised arm.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Jill exclaimed as she quickly let go of Claire and stepped back, glancing at Claire's arm which she was rubbing tenderly ashamedly. "I'm sorry Claire, I need you to know-

"Jill, it's fine. I know that you would never do anything to hurt any of us," Claire said with a reassuring smile. "So, am I locked in this room?"

"You can leave the room but I...or Wesker have to be with you at all times and you can't be let outside." Jill sighed with a shrug. "He doesn't want to deal with escape attempts."

Claire sighed heavily and rubbed her hand through her red hair, she knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. "Why dose Wesker want me? I'm not important, TerraSave doesn't know anything and why was he in the vault in the first place? There can't be anything in the vault that he can't find another way to get."

Jill opened her mouth before she closed it again. "I can't tell you Claire, I would but Wesker will do worse than kill me and he only keeps me around as some...damn plaything."

Claire suddenly got the urge to pull her hair out. "Okay, okay. I need to take a long walk." She said before she walked past Jill and pulled open the door, only to stop when she saw Wesker and some dark haired woman in a ridiculously skimpy outfit, Claire would never normally judge a woman for what she choose to wear but that dress just looked ridiculous.

"Dear Heart!" Wesker said with a grin and was it just her imagination or did the dark haired woman suddenly get a look that really looked like jealously on her face. "I thought you would be up? How would you like to go for a little walk outside?"

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you Wesker." Claire spat and tried to slam the door in Wesker's face but the human tyrant held up his hand and the door splintered as it came into contact with his hand.

"Careful now Dear Heart, if I want to I could knock you out and stick you in a stasis tube for the rest of time if it suits me, I do not need you free to get what I want." Wesker warned her before offering her his arm. "Would you like to join me for a walk Miss Redfield?" His tone made it clear he wasn't asking.

Claire glared at him before taking his arm and letting him walk her through the hallway.

"Excella, you and Miss Valentine return to the lab, you've work to do." Wesker called behind him but they didn't stick around long enough to hear the woman's reply but given the fact that Claire could feel the woman staring daggers in her back, she got the feeling that she didn't want to hear it.

 _"What have you gotten yourself into Redfield?"_

End of Chapter Two

 **(Please favourite, follow and review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

A god needs a goddess

Chapter Three

Claire had never wanted to stab someone so much in her entire life as she did Albert Wesker, he walked like he didn't even care or realise that she wanted to kill him. He just kept leading her down the corridors like he barely realised that she was there. "Can you at the very least tell me where were going?"

"Outside dear heart, this manor has such a pleasant little court yard. It will be a nice place for us to have a little chat." Wesker said with an arrogant smirk on his face. "How have you been my dear?"

"Do not call me that!" Claire shouted before turning her head to look away from him. "Why did you kidnap me? I didn't do anything to you and I don't know anything that can be of any use and if you already have Jill then there's no reason to use me as a hostage."

"I have my reasons Dear Heart, now I imagine that you will want some air." Wesker said as he continued to lead her down the corridor and Claire noticed how opulent the place Wesker had brought her too actually was, the floor was made of white marble and walls were practically draped with expensive looking pictures as well as luxurious wall hangings such as rich tapestries.

Wesker lead her to a pair of double doors that looked like they were made from a very dark wood that had been polished, they also had sliver door handles and Claire could tell just by looking at these doors that they had probably cost three times what he apartment had been worth.

Wesker pulled the doors open and Claire had to close her eyes and turn her head as the warm afternoon sunlight hit her eyes, her head was still pounding and the bright light was definitely not helping.

As Wesker, surprisingly gently, lead her outside however she started to feel much better. The air was fresh and the warmth of the sun without the light hurting her eyes actually managed to revitalize her somewhat. Claire eventually opened her eyes and while the light did still sting a bit it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been when they first stepped outside.

She looked around and noticed that they were in a large walled courtyard which had a large fountain in the centre of it, there was a large gate that looked like it lead out on to an unpaved road and she noticed that there no sound of traffic, no sound of people rushing about which meant they were probably somewhere very far away from any major city.

"Where are we?" Claire had to ask even though she already knew that Wesker either wouldn't tell her or he would give her a vague answer which really wouldn't help her get away.

"A charming villa in southern Italy, my business associate Miss Gionne owns it." Wesker answered before he took a small device out of his pocket that looked like a slightly bulker Ipod. "I must admit that I've grown quite fond of it, there are labs in the basement level where I can continue my work and the weather is just lovely this time of year."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll book a vacation later right now I want answers!" Claire shouted. "Why did you bring me here? Why the hell is Neil working for you? And for that matter what did you do to Jill to make her work for you? Why were you in the vault? Why-"

"Dear Heart!" Wesker turned his head to look at her. "I hardly need to point out that you are in very little position to make demands, you are my hostage and you have no idea where you are. There are guards watching the gate and they have orders to shoot you if you try to leave without me present. Now, if you would be so kind as to give me a moment."

Claire bit her lip as Wesker pressed a few buttons on his device and he read something on the large screen before he nodded and placed the device back into his pocket before he began to speak to her again. "However I've decided to indulge you."

"To answer your first question I brought you here as a hostage which I'm sure you've gather, knowing your charming brother like I do I am sure he will blunder into my plans at some point in the future. When that happens you may prove to be quite useful."

"Second of all Mister Fisher is not working for me, he has his own agenda and allowing me access to the vault served him quite well I can assure you." Wesker said with a dark grin.

"You're lying! I know Neil, He wouldn't...He wouldn't do something like that!" She shouted her anger burning inside of her like a wildfire, she knew Neil. He was her friend and she trusted him completely there was no way he would ever do anything to betray TerraSave, it just wasn't possible.

"Ah, so pig headed stubbornness is a genetic trait, thank you for proving that Dear Heart I was curious." Wesker said mockingly as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Regardless of what you believe you can not change the truth, I am afraid that Mister Fisher is not quite who you believe. Let this be a lesson to you Miss Redfield, never trust anyone."

"As for Jill you can rest assured that she does not work for me willing, as I assume she will have told you in your little conversation with her. I won't disclose as to how I've gotten her to work for me to you however."

"As for the vault...Well, let's just leave that as a surprise for now." And then Wesker smiled a smile that Claire did not like, it was like he trying to tell her without saying anything that he knew something that she didn't.

"Now, I imagine you're hungry. The chief here is excellent and I do believe he is making Lasagne tonight." Claire hated to admit it but that did sound really good, especially considering she hadn't eaten since...well, she wasn't really sure but she knew that the last thing she had eaten was a ham sandwich in the TerraSave break room.

Wesker held out his arm again and Claire grudgingly took it, Wesker suddenly cupped her chin in his free hand and brought their faces close together, too close for Claire's liking. "Do not be difficult Miss Redfield, if you behave and try nothing foolish then I can assure you that you will come to no harm and you will be treat with nothing but the upmost respect and decency."

And with that Wesker let go of her chin and began to lead her inside, Claire fighting the urge to pull her arm free and make a run for it the whole way there.

* * *

Excella Gionne had to resist the urge to pick up a near by coffee mug and chuck it at the wall as she watch Albert bring that woman's face close to his on the monitor, he couldn't truly be interested in that woman could he? She was so very plain to look at.

The past three years that she had been working with Albert she done everything other than strip herself naked and throw herself at him to get his attention, after a while she began to think that perhaps sex and love simply did not interest Albert but now he touched that woman, that was the closest Excella had seen him to ever being intimate with anyone before.

She turned off the monitor, Albert wouldn't like it if he thought that she was spying on him after all, before she walked over to where Jill was standing.

Excella still was not sure why Albert had brought her here. When Excella had first seen her she thought that the woman was a lost cause, it was a miracle she was even still alive considering the shape she was in but Albert had ordered the medical team to keep her alive and they had done so.

At first she thought that perhaps Jill and Albert had something in the past but that was clearly not the case, Albert despised the woman almost as much as he despised that Chris person he kept mentioning.

In the end however it turned out to be a good thing that they had kept her alive, her body contained T-virus antibodies that had more than helped in the progress of their experiments, in fact without Jill they probably would have hit a dead end.

"Jill. Who is that woman who Albert brought here? Answer honestly" Excella knew that she didn't have to order Jill to do that, Wesker had ordered her to answer any and all questions put to her by him or by Excella honestly but she liked to do it anyway, just to make sure.

"Her name is Claire Redfield, she's an employee of TerraSave." Jill answered in the dull monotone in which she answered all questions put to her.

Redfield. That sounded familiar.

"What is her history with Albert?" She asked.

"Her brother is Chris Redfield, he and Wesker have been enemies for a long time. Claire once meet Wesker on Rockfort Island during a T-Virus outbreak, to the best of my knowledge that is the last time that the two saw each other." Jill informed.

"So, Albert has no reason to see her as a...romantic interest?" She asked and for a moment she looked like she thrown Jill. "Answer me."

"I would be surprise if Wesker even cared about love, I would be surprised if he could even understand the concept." For the first time Jill had broken her dull monotone and it had been replaced with something different, something bitter.

"Good." Excella said before she walked back over to the computer and continued with her work.

She knew one thing for certain, if she couldn't have Albert then no one could.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

 **While this story will be a romance between Wesker and Claire it is important to remember that they do hate one another, even if only because Wesker hates Chris who is Claire's brother and thus she hates him because he wants to kill her brother and he hates her because she's related to him.**

 **Needless to say this will be a slow burn, nor in the end will it be a very healthy relationship.**

 **Please review, fav and follow if you liked this.**


	4. Chapter 4

A god needs a goddess

Chapter Four

Claire hated to admit but the lasagne was damn good, probably the best thing she had eaten in a very long time. She wasn't the best cook in the world to say the least and while she loved working for TerraSave they really didn't pay the best so if she wanted to go out to a restaurant she had to budget around it.

She put her fork down next to the plate and reached for her wine glass, she wasn't sure about drinking wine when near Wesker as she wanted to keep her wits sharp but as the same time she was stressed and one glass wouldn't kill her. Mind you, knowing Wesker it might...

Eventually shrugged and drunk the wine, Wesker didn't want her dead and he didn't seem to want to experiment on her ever and if something about this wine did kill her than at least she robbed Wesker of one more hostage.

Speaking of the devil himself he was sitting at the other side of the table with a glass of wine clasped in his hands and was looking at her behind his dark sunglasses and maybe she was seeing things in the light but was there just the slightest signs of a smirk on his stupid face? If she wasn't so sure that she would regret doing it later she would throw this wine into his face and then break the glass into his face for good measure. "Is there a reason you are looking at me like that?"

"Oh, just admiring the irony." Wesker said as he swirled the wine around in his glass, it looked almost completely full. "Who would ever think I might've ever had a Redfield at my table, despite what people might think of me I more than capable of seeing the humour in a situation."

"Yeah, you're a real comedian aren't you?" Claire muttered as she drank some more of her wine. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Are you not enjoying my company Dear Heart?" Wesker asked with a smirk that was far more pronounced than his last one. "We haven't even gotten to desert yet, it's rude to leave a table before the meal is entirely finished." He clapped his hands together and two handsome young men dressed as waiters came in with a desert cart between them, atop the cart was quite possibly the largest trifle that Claire had ever seen in her life and as much as she hated to admit the temptation to try it was to great.

The waiters placed the dish on the table and then once Claire and Wesker had both been served a fairly large portion each Wesker dismissed them with a curt thank you, for a brief moment Claire wondered if these men knew about the kind of man they were working for, that he was a monster or did they just see him as a cold and distant employer with no idea of what was going below there feet.

Given the fact that they didn't seem utterly terrified of being in the same room as Wesker she was going to assume that they didn't know anything, what she would do to be just be blissfully ignorant as well, to imagine that she could leave this place and go home any time that she wanted to without risking being shot by guards.

She took up her spoon and dug into her trifle and she might hate Wesker but she couldn't deny that he at least knew how to hire good people, this was the possibly the best meal she ever had in her life. She looked when she saw that Wesker was also eating his trifle as well, she couldn't stop the giggle that left her mouth, but she regretted it when he looked up to look at her.

"Have I done something to amuse you, miss Redfield?" Wesker asked as he placed his spoon back into his bowl and looked into her eyes, he may have been wearing his sunglasses but Claire could see his inhuman eyes burning behind those dark glasses. "Please, tell me. I am very curious as to what I did."

"You didn't do anything, not really." Claire stressed as she nervously played with her hands. "It's just...It's odd, seeing you eat. I didn't think that it's something I would ever see you do, to be honest I didn't even think that you needed to eat. It's...a little surreal, is all."

Wesker's face was utterly blank, it wasn't much different than his regular expression to be honest but even then his lips would sometimes twitch or something but now his was as expressionless as a stone carving for such a long time that it was honestly making her uncomfortable, had she offended him? Wesker was hardly the most mentally stable of guys and it wouldn't take much for him to snap.

Before she could consider getting up and making a run for it before he could rip her heard out one corner of his mouth lifted up for just a moment, it was the closest she had ever seen him to do to actually smiling, it was more than a little unsettling, she had seen him smirk and grin before but there was never any joy in those smirks or grins, they were vicious, predatory things meant to stake a claim, revel in his victory. Never amusement.

"What I have done to amuse you?" Claire asked as felt herself relax, at least slightly.

"I do still require food, Miss Redfield. In fact, I require a great deal more food now as my metabolism has nearly quadrupled." That simple statement nearly made Claire's eyes pop out of there sockets, admittedly she wasn't a doctor but working with Terrasave meant she had picked up a fair bit of medical knowledge and she was fairly certain such a fast metabolism would cause a great deal of other health problems aside from needed to eat a great deal of food.

"Why dear heart, you almost look a great deal concerned. Truly, I am beyond flattered." He said with a voice that did not show any of this so-called amusement. "Do not worry, if I were still a human then I might suffer a great deal of harmful side effects but thankfully the virus has adjusted my body so that I might be able to bare it."

"You'll forgive me if that doesn't fill me with joy, to be honest while I was surprised a part of me hoped that meant you were dying. It seems there isn't any justice in the world." Claire didn't know what had possessed her to say that but to be honest she didn't really care, if Wesker killed her now then at least he would not be able to use her against Chris or any of the others.

Wesker did not seem offended, if anything he seemed even more amused. "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you dear heart but I am afraid that at the moment I must, I am still living. Better than ever before since I've cast off the last remnants of my humanity."

"You don't even think that you're human anymore?" Claire asked with a note of disbelief in her voice. "What do you think you are then?"

Wesker was silent for a moment before he began to spoke. "I am faster than any human, I am stronger than any human, I can take on an entire squad of soldiers on my own and can be healed in moments after taking any damage. I am better than any human. I am far spuriour to any human. I am beyond any human, I am a god, miss Redfield." He spoke with absolute conviction, he actually believed that.

He was insane. Utterly and completely insane, there was no other word to describe it. "You can't be a god! You aren't a god! You're just one another one of Umbrella's leftovers, a failed experiment that didn't get cleaned up!" Claire shouted, a combination of disbelief and anger and fear making her forget who she was talking to for a moment and when she finally remembered her eyes widened in shock.

Before she could get up and make a run for it Wesker was out of his chair and next to her in a blur, he had been a blur, and had his hand wrapped around her throat. A look of utter rage on his face as he tightened his hold on her.

Claire gagged and she realised with a sudden flood of panic that she couldn't breath, not at all and she realised it would not take much effort for him at all to snap her neck. She looked up and she saw his eyes through his sunglasses, they were glowing a bright red. They looked like the fires of hell.

Wesker let out a frustrated scream and released and Claire collapsed out of her, taking in several deep, raspy breaths. "Get. Out." He commanded.

Claire didn't need anything else, she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. She kept running until she arrived back at her room and slammed the door shut behind her, sliding the metal bolt closed and pressed her back against it.

Claire stood there for a few moments before her face crumpled as the truth of her situation finally sunk in and she slid down to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

End of Chapter Four.

* * *

 **Please review, fav and follow if you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

A god needs a goddess

Chapter Five

Claire had been spending most of the past two weeks locked in her room, Wesker had never invited her to dinner again, in fact she had barely seen him since the disaster that had been their joined dinner, not that she had been expecting much from it to be sure. She could almost pretend that she was just sleeping in her room at home and that at any moment she could get up out of the bed and made her way outside and go back to work.

But she always remembered that she was trapped here and if she tried to leave all that would happen was that she would get dragged back inside, assuming that none of them were trigger happy enough to put a bullet in her. It was strange, she would almost welcome that. At least then she would be free, Wesker couldn't follow her in death.

But as soon as that thought danced in her head she resolved to be rid of it, she wouldn't give up. She couldn't, she didn't know how. Chris and the others had to know what happened at TerraSave by now and while it had been a while since she and Chris had spent some time together she knew that he would do anything to find her when he knew that she had been taken.

Leon would be looking for her as well, he had been working for the government for years now. Surely he had to have earned some favours from someone high up, Leon was one of her closest friends and he had always been there when she really needed him. He had been the one who tracked down Chris all those years ago and told him where she was when she was trapped on Rockfort.

If only she could find a way to hint as to where she was but she had no contact with the outside world, her room had no phone and she hadn't seen any phones any where in the mansion, there had to be at least one phone somewhere in here but she hadn't seen it, after all food had to be brought in and while it was possible that it was a contract who ever delivered the food had to get in contact with the staff in case there was a problem which meant there had to be a phone or another way to get in touch.

The phone would probably be in the kitchen where she couldn't reach it, the door to her room was always kept locked as Claire wasn't allowed out of her room without a guard and she couldn't try to escape due to the security camera in her room and if it was broken then people would come to fix it, not to mention the guards on patrol. There was nothing she could do, she would just have to hope that Chris could find her but simply waiting for him to come and save her didn't sit well with her.

The only thing that was of any comfort to her was that Jill was here, suffering with her. Though even that was only a comfort when Jill was with her which was not very often, Wesker often needed Jill to help him with something and when she wasn't with him then she was with that woman, Excella, Jill had said that was her name but she had said it with such venom that for a moment Jill hadn't sounded like herself.

Claire hadn't met her properly yet but she got the feeling that she didn't want to, most of the time Excella simply glared and sneered at her. Claire knew the woman's last name well enough, Gionne, it was a family that was connected with the pharmaceutical giant Tricell which had come under investigation by not only Terrasave but by the BSAA as well, the Gionne family weren't in control of the company as they were only a lesser branch of the Travis family which had founded it but they still had some influence.

Excella struck her as someone who wanted power, as much of it as she could possibly get and she hated it when someone had more power than her. Claire couldn't deny that the woman was smart, she spent most of her time when she wasn't sneering at Claire down in the labs working on whatever twisted monster that caught Wesker's interest that week.

It occurred to Claire that there might be a phone in the lab but if she couldn't get into the kitchens then there wasn't even a snowball's chance in hell that she would be able to get into the labs, in truth she didn't want to get down there. She had seen plenty of terrible things in her life but she didn't really want to see what nightmares they were brewing down there.

She had heard whispers from some of the guards who patrolled the hallway outside her room, apparently they were on a weekly rota and there was always one guard who had been in the labs before coming to make sure that she was still in her cell. In truth she didn't know why, she couldn't get out. Maybe they were just for show or maybe they were to make sure that she had thrown herself out the window which she couldn't deny the thought had occurred to her once or twice but she hadn't acted on it, the thought of rescue had kept her head above the water.

They had spoken of things she couldn't understand, it didn't help that she couldn't hear every single word due to how thick the walls and the doors were, but at the same time she got the feeling she should be glad she didn't get every single word they said, what she could understand terrified her. Mounds of bodies, skinless animals with claws the size of sword blades, men and women who were too thin to be alive but still breathing locked into cages, withering masses of black tentacles that just absorbed everything they touched.

Even despite everything she had gone through up to now, Racoon and Rockfort and Harvardville and everything she had seen since joining up with TerraSave, she still had nightmares that night. She had to imagine that it was more the fact that the monsters weren't far beneath her feet and she didn't have any weapon which meant she had to trust her safety to Wesker which did not make her happy.

Claire pushed her covers off of her with a heavy sigh, she needed to get out of here. Not out of the manor, though she needed to get out as well, but she needed to get out of this room. She stormed over to the door and began to hammer on it with all the strength she could muster, which was not inconsiderable. "Let me out of here! Do you hear me!? Let me out! Wesker! Wesker! I want you to let me out of here!"

She banged on the door and screamed until her hands were throbbing with pain and her voice had gone hoarse, she had to sit down and rubbed at her throat to try and sooth it. There was no water in the room and at the moment that little inconvenience made her want to kill Wesker all the more.

After a few moments of sitting down Claire stood up and was about to hammer on the door again, she wasn't going to spend another second in this room no matter what it took. Before she could reach the door however it was pushed open and Jill stepped into the room with a tray in her hands, there was a glass of water on top of it and a plate which was covered by an ornate silver cover, like the sort out of a fancy restaurant.

Claire knew that she shouldn't, that there wasn't any real chance of escape but the door was open and she had to at least take the chance. She rushed past Jill and pushed the tray into her, throwing the other woman of balance and sending the glass of water and the covered plate crashing towards the ground and Claire had to admit that she felt bad for doing that to Jill as none of this was her fault but she didn't feel bad enough to stop going.

There were still two guards outside but while they were armed their guns were in their holsters, clearly they hadn't been expecting her to break out of her room. They were both making a move as to take their guns from their holsters so Claire tackled the nearest one, throwing her entire weight against the man which was enough to knock him over, when he was down on the ground Claire spun on the other one and aimed a high kick at his head just as he was bringing his gun to bare on her.

Her foot connected with the man's head and he let out cry of pain as he fell, instinctively pulling the trigger of his gun as he went down. The bullet blew a chunk out of the wall behind Claire's head and her ears were ringing but considering that the bullet could have gone through her head she wasn't about to complain about being deaf for a few moments.

She had to hurry, she quickly scooped up the guard's gun and ran for it, going as fast as she could. She made it to the end of the hallway before something collided heavy with her back and knocked her to the ground, the gun went skidding across the floor and Claire let out a scream of frustration as her arms were pinned to the ground.

"Claire. Calm down." Jill's voice hadn't raised above her normal tone but there was something in her voice which made Claire listen to her, even if she didn't want too. Claire would hate herself for it later but she couldn't stop the tears of anger, shame, sadness and fear from rolling down her cheeks.

"I almost made it." She whimpered, her voice breaking slightly. Jill let out a heavy sigh and shifted so that she could help Claire up to her feet, she lead her back to her room past the guards who were glaring at Claire and Jill shut the door when they were both inside. Jill set her down and gently rubbed Claire's wrists to ease some of the pain that had formed when Jill had pinned them to the ground. "I almost made it." Claire repeated, her voice was breaking and she was so tired which she didn't understand as she hadn't been doing anything but sleeping lately.

"You didn't, even if you made it outside of the house the guards outside would've shot you dead when they saw you with a gun. These are the sort of people who would shot their own mother in the face if they were paid enough money to do it, this was stupid and you know it. You nearly got shot to death trying to escape just now and your dressed in a shirt and pants and you're armed with a handgun, the guards outside are dressed in armour and have assault rifles and are in an entrenched position, there was no way that was going to end well with you."

Claire felt like a naughty child that was being chastised for breaking a vase when she was running around the house and not like a prisoner who had just made a daring escape attempt. The worst thing was that it was Jill that was lecturing her, Jill, who by all rights should be helping her to escape had been the one who had stopped her, she knew that it wasn't her fault of course, she didn't quite understand why but she knew that Jill had no control over her actions at the moment.

Who knew what Wesker had been doing to her since her fall.

"I understand Claire, I really do. You think you have it bad, try being a prisoner inside your own head. Being completely aware of everything you're doing, it's not like I'm a puppet on strings, it doesn't feel like that anyway. It feels like that, whenever Wesker tells me to do something I want to do it even when I know it's wrong, so wrong." As Jill spoke her voice started to sound like it was far away and her eyes became unfocused and started to shine with tears. "I watched as my hands, tortured and murdered, I cut into people and watched as their blood stained my hands and the light faded from their eyes. I know what's it like to want to escape but not being able too but you need to learn to control it, you and I both knew that Wesker can do worst things to you then just holding you hostage."

Claire watched as tears rolled down Jill's face and she reached out to pull her into a hug, Jill stiffened for a moment but then her strong arms came up and wrapped around her back and Claire hoped that it was giving Jill as much comfort as she was receiving. They needed one another, Claire wasn't sure how they would survive without one another.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." Claire whispered as she pulled away from Jill and glanced forlornly at the tray where it laid upended on the floor, the glass of water looked like the most beautiful thing in the world when she had first seen it but now it had shattered against the floor into a thousand shards and those shards were laying a pool of water.

There had been a plate full of breakfast as well, eggs and bacon and two pieces of toast with mushrooms. She think that was what made her the most upset, a truly cooked breakfast would've just filled the spot right about now.

"Don't worry about hon, I told you I get it." Jill said as she got to her feet and glanced down at the tray. "I should go and get you another tray, you need to keep your strength up."

"Oh, I think that can wait." Claire let out a breath as she tore gaze away from the tray to look towards the doorway where Wesker was standing with Excella right behind him, Wesker's face was unreadable as always and his eyes were covered by his sunglasses but Excella looked smug about something or other. "Truly, dear heart? I can not leave you alone for even a few weeks without you throwing a tantrum?"

Claire bit her tongue because she knew that if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling Wesker exactly what she thought of him and as her dinner with him had proven telling him exactly what she thought of him was not a good idea, the bruises around her throat had still not fully healed yet.

"Jill, go with Excella. She will need your assistance in the labs for the latest experiment, follow all of her commands to the letter." Jill's body seemed to seize for a moment before she gave Wesker a stiff nod and followed the other woman out of the room as Wesker sat down next to Claire on the bed. "What were you trying to prove?"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything!" Claire yelled as she pushed herself up off of the bed and stormed over to the window which overlooked the courtyard, she hated the view but she loved looking at it more than she did Wesker, she tried not to shiver when she heard the bed creak due to Wesker standing up from it. "I just want to go, to go home. But of course you wouldn't understand that, you aren't human."

Claire bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming when Wesker's hands came on to her shoulders so he could spin her around to look into her eyes, Claire had to swallow hard when she saw that Wesker had taken off his sunglasses and now she could stare straight into his eyes, they were glowing with harsh red light and the yellow, slit pupils were staring into her eyes with an emotion that she couldn't identify.

He stared at her for several long moments and Claire was actually considering kicking him, at least it would make him move but he then let out a little chuckle. "You know dear heart, I have agents in the BSAA and they've been keeping an eye on your brother for me and it seems to me that he has taken your disappearance rather hard, if he was any other person I would not be taking this much joy in that fact but I must admit that nothing pleases me more than the knowledge that your dear brother is suffering."

Claire didn't even realise that she had tried to slap Wesker until his hand was clasping firmly around his wrist, the hold was not painful but it was firm enough for Claire to know that she wasn't going to break free of it. "You're a monster, you know that."

"There is no such thing as a kind god, dear heart. Surely you know that? But I will admit, I understand your concern of course. According to my informants poor Chris has been quite...damaged, ever since Jill and I took our little spill off of that cliff and it has only gotten worse since your disappearance, and with each day that he goes without finding any clues well his mental state deteriorates. Chris has always been hard to kill, quite like a cockroach but it occurs to me that perhaps the best way to deal with him is to simply let him take care of himself."

Claire told herself not to cry, whatever she did she wasn't going to give Wesker the satisfaction of seeing that his words hurt her but when her thoughts turned to her big brother she thought of how broken he was after he returned from the mission to apprehend Spencer, when the news had reached them that they had a lead on the founder of Umbrella, the reason behind all of their nightmares, there had been a sense of excitement, of finality. Umbrella had fallen three years before but knowing it's founder was behind bars would make it feel like a true end.

Still, when she heard that Chris and Jill had planned in on going in alone to apprehend the old man she had spoken up against it, there was no way in hell that Spencer wouldn't have any security waiting for them and considering who it was that security was doubtful to be standard. Still, Chris and Jill had insisted on going and not waiting for backup as it was more than likely that soon enough Spencer would become aware that his hiding place had been leaked and would run for it and if they waited for reinforcements then Spencer could make a run for it when he noticed the build up of BSAA forces near his hideout.

Claire still didn't like but it wasn't as if she could stop them as both of them were grown adults and older than her and she wasn't a part of the BSAA, looking back Chris probably wasn't even allowed to tell her that Spencer had been found.

Normally Claire loved being right and she loved being able to tell her brother that she had been right and that he should have listened to her but when the doctor that was responsible for treating Chris called her and told him that he was currently the one taking care of her brother and she had better come as soon as possible, when she had arrived at BSAA HQ and had finally been allowed to him the sight of him lying in that bed and had been told what had happened that had lead Chris to this state and what happened to Jill, Claire broke down and hadn't been able to stop crying.

Chris hadn't been alright when he had woken up, he hadn't been alright for months later and Claire was certain that the last time she had seen him that he hadn't been all right. He had thrown himself into the gym and had spent all his time on buffing himself up and the last time she had seen he looked like something out of a magazine about bodybuilders, he certainly wasn't monstrous looking as some bodybuilders got but he was a brick compared to what he had been before the mission.

"Why? Why are you telling me this, What is that you want?" Claire spat out and Wesker stepped back from her, looking at her up and down as if he was judging a piece of meat before he bought it, it made Claire want to crawl back into bed and pulled the covers over her head and not come out no matter what.

"Well, as it happens I may have a proposition for you dear heart." Wesker said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked something on it before putting it away. "I am having a meeting with a certain individual, it's a dinner in truth, in the village just down the hill in a rather nice restaurant. I will be blunt with you, he is a crime boss. Don Eduardo."

"Why do you want anything to do with a crime boss?" Claire asked as she crossed her arms as stepped forward. "Last time I checked, crime bosses tend not to be high on the buyers list for bio-weapons."

"I have other uses for him than just as a buyer, in truth I could just kill him and take over his organization but that would take time and I have a very strict time frame at the moment and I don't want any significant delays so if I can get him on my side willingly then that would be better for me." Wesker stepped towards her and Claire didn't step back, there wasn't much point as he could snap her neck in the blink of an eye if he truly wanted too after all, it didn't matter where she was standing.

"He doesn't know the truth about me and what I truly do but he knows that allying with me would be of great benefit to him, the problem is that Don Eduardo measures a man's worth by how much he has succeeded and his qualifiers for success are somewhat old fashioned, wealth is certainly one but he also believes that a man must have a wife and children to be truly successful."

"I have neither of these things, I can not do anything about the second as the virus had caused me to become rather defunct, at least in the field of making a child but when it comes to having a wife on the other hand, well. That I can do something about." Wesker finally stopped talking and Claire stared at him for a few moments, honestly not comprehending what he was getting at but after a few moments it began to make perfect, terrible sense.

"No. No way." Claire let out a small little giggle which threatened to turn into a bout of hysterical laughter if she didn't calm down soon. "You can't be serious, why would I ever agree to that!?"

"This is not an ideal situation for me either, I must admit but this is the most efficient way for me to get what I want. We will not actually be getting married to one another, of course. It will simply be an act that we put on." Wesker explained and Claire wanted to try and slap him again due to how he calm he sounded, like he had just asked her to go the shop to get him a can of soda and not to pretend to be his wife.

"Why me? Why not Excella? The woman practically throws herself at you every time she get's a chance from what I hear, if you ask her to pretend to be your wife she might actually explode."

"Don Eduardo has met Excella before during one of our previous meetings and I introduced her as a business associate, I can not have her pretend to be my wife as while the Don maybe an idiot he isn't quite that much of an idiot, I can't bring Jill with me for obvious reasons and there aren't any many other women on the estate and none of them are suitable for the purpose I need, you are the best possible option."

"Alright fine, that explains why. Now the question becomes, what makes you think I am ever going to agree to do this. And before you threaten to kill me just know that I would actually prefer that, by a very great deal." Claire said with another giggle.

"That's the proposition that I have for you, if you agree to this charade then I will allow you to speak with your brother, a single phone call to let him know that you are alive. How much is that worth to you?" Wesker offered and Claire wanted to shoot him in the face, she would give anything for that right now but she also would give anything to speak to her brother, if only to let him know that she was alive and not to give up hope.

With a heavy sigh Claire nodded in agreement and Wesker smirked. "Excellent, the dinner is the next three days and I will help you to make sure that you are ready, for today I have things to deal with but I will return tonight so we can go over a few things. I will send up a tray of food for you to replace the one you childishly destroyed."

And with that Wesker left the room and shut the door behind him, Claire let out another sigh and laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. She would nap for now and try to forget everything that was wrong with her life at the moment.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be an interlude featuring Chris and Leon and some other characters as they deal with Claire's disappearance.**

 **Thanks to all,**

 **Doctorwhofan12345.**


End file.
